A Dream Come True!
by Aquamirra.chan
Summary: Satsuki starts dreaming about Hajime confessing his love. Things get even weirder when Hajime give Satsuki his Valentine's Gift,a punch in the face. What's with Hajime? Why does he want to kill her in the day yet love her in dreams? My first FF, be nice
1. The Dream

_"Satsuki, Satsuki," _a soft voice calling out to her.

_Huh? Who are you? Are you Brad Pitt?! Are you? _

_"I love you" _

_Awww Brad Pitt! I love you too._

_"I deeply care for you." _ A figure approached.

_Oh Brad Pitt. _

Satsuki ran up to the figure only to discover that it was Hajime. All he had on was baggy sweat pants. Satsuki sighed. _Are trying to impress me with_ _your boring body? But it does have nice abs that looks so smooth and warm? Damn you're fine but you don't know that from me. _

"_I love you_," Hajime whispered.

"_What, what happened to Brad Pitt_?" Satsuki asked.

"_I can be like him if you want_."

Hajime walked closer to Satsuki. He held her chin and pulled it up to his face and kissed her blushing cheek while running his free hand through her long soft brown hair.

"_I love you_." he whispered once more.

He pulled Satsuki's chin to his face again. _Is he going to kiss me? Most likely, I mean his eyes are closed. But, do I want to kiss him? Wait!! Who gave this pervert permission touch me! Isn't this some form of sexual harassment!! _Satsuki snapped back into reality when they were only mm apart. Satsuki closed her eyes and turned bright red. _Here goes nothing._

"SATSUKI!!! Oh no, my sister's dead!"

"Shut up!" Satsuki growled at her annoying brother Keiichirou.

He had snot dripping out of his nose and his cherry red face was covered in his warm tears.

"I thought, I thought…Satsuki!" Keiichirou started to cry and talk and it was really hard to understand him.

So sad, her brother was eleven and he still couldn't talk. She smiled though. It seemed like yesterday when he was six and she was ten and they were hunting those damn annoying ghost.

"Relax," Satsuki sighed, "I couldn't get up because I was having a… uh…very interesting dream."

"Huh? What was the dream about?" Keiichirou asked.

"Oh…uh don't worry about."

"I know what it is. You had one of those rated-X dreams, lucky."

"WE'RE LATE!! LET'S GO!"

What are they teaching these kids now days? It's like they know and want to do everything. Satsuki and Keiicherou headed toward their school. Satsuki kept on thinking what would have happened in her dream if it were to continue.

"Yo Satsuki,"

Satsuki turned around only to see Hajime running up to her. Satsuki blushed but she slowed down her pace so he could catch up with them. Her dream started to replay itself in her head.

"Did you get anyone anything for Valentine's Day?" Hajime asked.

"Crap, I completely forgot." Satsuki sighed. She had some chocolates for her friends but she left them in her room.

"Oh well, I did."

"Well, who's it for?"

"None of your business."

"Fine you pervert!"

"How am I a pervert?"

"You're always trying to look at my underwear"

Hajime laughed and Satsuki turned scarlet red.

"Good times, good times," Hajime smiled "but you're the one who is always flashing me, do it again. Also, I can't help but look if you flash me. Oh while we're on the subject of underwear, you still owe me a pair of panties for saving you in episode six or something, remember?"

"And I keep telling you, you're not GETTING THEM!" Satsuki yelled.

"Good morning."

Satsuki and Hajime turned around and saw Momoko and Leo were walking with them.

"Hey," Satsuki mumbled. She was angry at the fact that Hajime still wanted her underwear.

"So Momoko," Hajime called, "do you have a valentine?"

"The bible reads "do not be yoked with nonbelievers" and since our school has nothing but dirty, horny teens, no" Momoko smiled.

"I think she'd referring to you Satsuki,"

"Shut Hajime," Satsuki growled, "I hate you, and I really do."

"Momoko isn't there something in the bible that talks about hate?"

"Yes, and it reads love thy neighbor and thy enemy." Momoko called.

"All right, then I'll kill you out of love," Satsuki replied as she forced a smile.

"Hey Momoko, do you want to help me?"

"Sorry," Momoko called as she walked over to Keiicherou, "I have to teach this poor young soul reasons why he shouldn't be engaged in dirty thing like drugs and etc. I can't really help."

"What!! What kind of Christian are you?" Hajime yelped as Satsuki cracked her knuckles

"Get baptized and find out" Momoko smiled.

"Hey you guys," Leo called, "I got some info on this new ghost, do-"

"NO!!" Satsuki and Hajime shouted.

"Honestly," Satsuki sighed, "I swore I'd kill myself if I had to deal with another ghost."

"I hate to tell you Leo but I really don't care about any ghost." Hajime scowled.

Leo shrugged and kept walking. Finally they reached school. Satsuki smiled. It was Valentine's Day and she was hoping that someone would give her a gift. Anything would have been nice, especially if it was from the person she dreamed about; but, if it was a thong or any other kind of underwear he wanted her to try on, she'd kill him.


	2. The Nightmare

A/N: Wow, I forgot to write my A/N on the first chapter. By time I realized it, it was too late, my bad. Anyway, I know the first chapter may have seemed boring but I hope you'll enjoy the second chapter. more. That's when things start to pick up. Okay, enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Stories. If I did I would have made sure Satsuki and Hajime hooked up and have more episodes when they were alone…oh my -

So far Valentine's was horrible for Satsuki. No one was giving her anything. The guys didn't even give her a second glance. Satsuki pouted. Wasn't there anyone guy (excluding Hajime) that liked her…at least a little.

"What's wrong Satsi?" asked one of the snotty prep girls Aya. "Didn't get a Valentine? That's too bad."

(A/N: Since the English version is stupid, they don't really give a lot of character names so if Aya is really supposed to be friends with Satsuki, sorry, she's a snotty brat in this story).

"It's Satsuki and I'm just waiting to get my gifts," Satsuki scowled "That's right! There's an "s" at the end. I'm getting more than one."

"Really?" Aya called. "I already have a two full bags but I don't plan to keep them."

"Why?" _Why are you so stupid?_ Satsuki thought _any normal girl would keep them._

"I don't think my boyfriend spent enough money on me. These gifts are way too cheap."

"Sorry to hear that."

Satsuki grunted and walked outside the classroom. Aya laughed and she and her girls followed Satsuki. Satsuki ignored their continuous sniggers and kept walking. _I will get a Valentine's gift,_ Satsuki thought_ I will. I just have to be patient, that's all. I know I he'll give me one. I had a dream about him darn it! _Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Some guy yelled and the hall burst into laughter.

"Hey did you see that loser fall down the stairs like that?" one guy laughed

"Oh look he dropped his bag."

"Huh? There's a card? It's for…Satsuki?"

Satsuki walked over to the two guys and she saw her name on the card. The guys handed her the bag and walked away laughing. Satsuki opened the card to see who it was from but there was no name. She put it back into the bag and took out the gifts. Her heart immediately lit up. Inside was a heart shaped box that included milk, white and caramel chocolates. Also there was a red teddy bear and it held a heart reading "I Love You." It was adorable. Lastly, the bag had a small silver pendant. Satsuki eagerly opened it hoping that her secret admirer would leave his picture inside. However it was empty but, it had a note that read "You should choose the picture that you want." Satsuki laughed. _This guy is so sweet,_ Satsuki thought,_ but who sent it? It couldn't have been Hajime; he would have just given me something face to face. No way it could be Leo; Momoko's straight and my brother isn't incised so…who sent these?_ Satsuki blushed. Who ever brought those gifts must really like her.

"_Those _are you presents?" Aya asked. "That's so old fashion. No one wants those. Satsuki, do you don't really like them do you? I mean that's so fifth grade. You can tell that that's from a loser that has no life."

Satsuki looked at Aya then at the gifts. _Maybe she's right_ Satsuki thought; _maybe these gifts are old fashion and all. If I take them, I don't want people to think I'm desperate because I'm not; but they're nice enough to keep._

"Maybe you're right," Satsuki called "but I'm still going to-"

"Throw them out right?" Aya interrupted, "Trash like that belongs in garbage. There's no need to put even more junk in your house."

"…R-right"

"Thought so, maybe you aren't as desperate as you seemed, wow. The garbage is to your left."

Satsuki walked up to the trash can. She looked at the gifts once more._ What am I stupid!!_ Satsuki thought._ Why am I listening to some preppy rich brat…that's popular…can have any boy fall for me…who can give me life_..._why me_.

Satsuki sighed. They were really nice gifts. She held them over the trash can. Satsuki smiled. So much effort was put into it. Satsuki took a deep breath.

"Good bye." She whispered.

Hajime was nowhere to be found. Satsuki was a little disappointed. She was really hoping that he would give her a gift. She had a dream about him for goodness sake. Since she was feeling a little depressed, she decided to go for a walk and visit Amanojaku. It's been a while since she's seen him so she was sure that he'd be glad to see her.

(A/N: Spoiler warning skip sentence if you haven't seen show (the one in small letters) Amanojaku is a tree in the English version so he's one in mine).

"Hey Satsuki!" Amanojaku called when Satsuki approached to where he stood. "Aawww you look so sad, what's wrong?"

"I-I wanted this guy to get me something for Valentine's Day." Satsuki admitted, "But he didn't. It's really depressing."

"You mean Hajime? Oh yeah he-"

"NO! Not Hajime! I don't like him like that." Satsuki lied while blushing ferociously.

"Ouch."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. You know I don't get you humans. You guys would make a good couple but you're just too stupid to realize your love."

"Whatever!"

"Oh Satsuki, I have a little request."

"What is it?"

"When you do get together, can you guys do it right here? It's been almost two weeks since I've seen some action and since I can't move I have to wait for a horney couple to come along."

Satsuki burned in rage and she kicked him and left as he started to yell and curse her out.

"I'll remember that you damn brat!" Amanojaku yelled.

Satsuki ignored him and continued to walk past the field into the woods. She was thinking of why Hajime didn't get anything for her. She didn't mean to leave his gift at home; she could always bring it tomorrow. However, what was bothering her the most was the fact that he got someone else a gift and not her. Satsuki sighed _Darn it Hajime, why did you have to act like you really liked me. Way to get my hoax ups. I guess my dream wasn't going to come true after all._ Suddenly, Hajime stepped in front of her.

"Ack!" Satsuki took a deep breath. "Don't- Don't do that"

Satsuki put her hands on her hips and gave him the I-have-an-attitude-and-we-need-to-talk look; but Hajime didn't respond. He only glared at her.

"Well what happened?" Satsuki asked, "I hate to sound bratty but I was really expecting a Valentine's Day gift from you! I mean the way you were acting toward me this year…it was like you were going to make a move. What happened?"

Hajime slowly walked up to Satsuki. She blushed as her dream replayed itself in her head. Hajime took her chin and looked deeply in her eyes. His eyes were empty though. She saw no emotion. Still they were extremely close. _Are we…are we going to kiss?!_ Satsuki thought turning scarlet red. _Does he plan on going…further? Oh no! We're alone…in the woods…we alone in the woods! Plus it's Valentine's Day which means only one thing is on Hajime's mind. Wow where's Momoko when you need her!_

"Satsuki," Hajime whispered.

Satsuki snapped back into reality. Hajime's eyes were closed and their lips were barley touching.

"I love you," he whispered and he dug his fist into her stomach.

Satsuki gagged and held her stomach. _What! Hajime! What are you doing?_ Satsuki thought as she backed away. However, Hajime charged at her and his fist met the side of her mouth. Satsuki crashed onto the ground and spat the blood out.

"Stop!" Satsuki cried as more blood dripped out her mouth. "Don't hurt me anymore. Hajime! HAJIME! No!"

Hajime ignored her and continued to attack her. He kept on slapping, punching, and kicking her everywhere; her face, arms, legs, stomach, and back were all targets. Satsuki covered her head with her arms but Hajime started to stomp on her back and arms. Hajime laughed and laughed as he continued with his brutal beating. Finally he stopped. He knelt by her side, parted her knotted hair to reveal her red ears, and leaned toward it. Satsuki was too scared to look so he closed her eyes tighter. She felt his hot breath breathing on her. He whispered a poem.

_**Roses are red**_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**You're nice and bloody **_

_**So now I'm happy too **_

Hajime left almost as quickly as he came. Satsuki covered up her face and started to cry. _Why_ she thought._ Why would he do something like that? How can he just beat me like that? What is this! What's Love Got to Do With it only with Hajime and Satsuki!_ Satsuki slowly crawled to the nearest tree and pulled herself up taking very deep breathes. It started rain and soon she was soaked and shivering. Satsuki sighed and started to walk home. The clouds were so big that they covered up the sun and it seemed dark outside. Satsuki assumed a thunderstorm was occurring. When she exited the forest, the rain pounded on her and she felt as if she was blind. The rain was very heavy and it was preventing her from going home quickly. Suddenly, Satsuki felt someone grab her hand and pull her somewhere. Satsuki was so tired and in so much pain that she didn't even pay attention to whom it was. She should have protested or something but she had no strength.

"You're almost there." The guy called to her.

Satsuki kept walking still unaware of who it was. She just hoped it wasn't some kind of pervert. That wanted to throw her in his closet and use her as a sex slave for a month. At last, Satsuki saw her house. She smiled, pulled away from the random guy and ran up to her door banging in the doorbell. She heard the mystery guy call out something but she didn't bother to hear what he said. However, she did turn around and waved at him. The door opened and Satsuki father sighed in relief. Satsuki smiled and ran into his arms.

"Satsuki, we were worried about you," her dad sighed.

Keiichirou started to cry as he ran into his sister's arms

"W-w-what happened?" Keiichirou sobbed.

Satsuki didn't respond. Instead she buried her head into her dad's chest and cried harder.

TBC

A/N: Well? Was it better? I told you things would pick up in this chapter. Wow, I finally finished typing. This is tiring. Anyway things turn a little hot in chapter three so I hope you look forward to that. Unfortunately for the lemon lovers, there are no lemons. I wont read them so I wont write them, sorry. Okay 10 pgs down 27 more to go... my poor hands. Okay all you future English teachers; I didn't check my work so go ahead a point out all my mistakes so that I can learn my lesson. Now that you read it, why not review it, thank you and I hoped you enjoyed it.


	3. The Second Dream

A/N: Prepare for the confusion!! Yes, unfortunately I realized that all readers are going to be very confused during the next couple of chapters. Well, you're supposed to be confused because you're in Satsuki's point of view. She's confused so you guys will get confused too, unless you can somehow read my mind and you know exactly what's going on and why I'm laughing as I read your reviews .. Well, enjoy chapter 3!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Stories…but I will tape it one day…as soon as the first episode comes back on the anime channel darn it

Satsuki was surprised that no one really asked about her condition, but when she looked in the mirror, she realized why. The rain had washed away all the blood on her. Luckily for her, Hajime hit her in the face only a couple of times so there wasn't a huge amount of swelling. Also she figured that Keicherro and their dad were too stupid to notice.

Satsuki wanted to call Momoko to tell her what had happened, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead Satsuki took a nice long shower, skipped dinner and went to bed. Before she actually got into bed, Satsuki looked out the bedroom window and stared at Hajime's house.

"I'm sorry I never realized how much you really hate me" Satsuki whispered. "I'll…just stay away from now on."

Satsuki started to cry more and she jumped onto her bed and cried herself to sleep. Her last thought was about Hajime.

_Satsuki, Satsuki, Satsuki…_

He was calling to her again. Satsuki wanted to ignore him her body obviously had a mind of its own. Her legs were walking towards his voice. She didn't want to be near him. She didn't want to even think about him but her legs kept going in his direction.

Satsuki looked around. It was pitch black but she seemed to glow. She had on a beautiful long red robe that fell past her feet. It was slightly opened in the front but it wasn't too revealing. However, the robe seemed to bring out her pale skin which would attract attention. The sleeves were past her arms and they seemed to drag across the floor. Satsuki felt so pretty. Her long hair that reached down her back was pulled back into a ponytail. Although it was dark, it seemed as if her robe lit up her path.

Soon she saw another glow. It turned out to be Hajime. He was also wearing a red robe but his was opened to the belt, so he was revealing his chest, again.

"_Satsuki_," Hajime whispered.

_I don't want to hear it,_ Satsuki thought, _just leave me alone. Don't talk to be at all!!_

Once again her body didn't listen to her mind. Instead of ignoring him, she walked up closer and hugged him. Hajime hugged her back and pulled her to the ground. A tear fell out his eye. Satsuki took one of her long sleeve and wiped it off. _Why am I doing this? _Satsuki thought in anger. _I should be trying to kill you right now, wake up, and wake up!_

Hajime looked deeply in her eyes. He slowly slid Satsuki's robe off her shoulders. Satsuki was a little relieved when she it didn't fall past her chest. She turned red again. Hajime rested his head on her shoulder and ran his hands down her back. _Get off me!_ Satsuki thought. _Stop sexually harassing me you pervert._

_"I love you," _Hajime whispered as he gently pushed her on the floor.

He slowly lowered himself on her. Satsuki burned in embarrassment as he started to his her neck and shoulders. He ran his hands down her back once more then he held her face.

"_But…I never knew you would break my heart like that,"_ he mumbled.

Hajime slid his hands over Satsuki's body and started to undo her robe. He was looked deeply in her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"_It burned Satsuki," _Hajime whispered as he opened up Satsuki's robe, "_You really know how to break me down…" _

Satsuki woke up. She was ridiculously hot and covered in sweat. It was 3:30 in the morning. Satsuki walked downstairs and drank a glass of water. It was ridiculous how sweaty she was. Knots of her stuck to her neck and her baggy v-neck t-shirt stuck to her body. The coolness of the water felt good but it wasn't good enough. Almost immediately, she burned when she was done. Without thinking, Satsuki walked outside into her back yard. The cold air felt much better. She didn't want to go back inside until she felt someone place their hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay?"

Satsuki turned around and saw that Hajime was standing in front of her. It looked as if he was sweating as much as she was.

"What do you want?!" Satsuki growled

"To know why you're out here so early," Hajime yawned.

"Why are you here?!"

"I was having this awesome dream. Wow I loved it. Too bad it might not come true for a while. Man, I wish it was longer."

Satsuki burned up as her dream popped in her head. Was it possible that he had a similar dream as hers? Her curiosity took over.

"…what sort of dream."

Hajime grinned at Satsuki and pulled her chin toward his lips. Satsuki turned scarlet red. This time she wasn't dreaming. This was really happening.

"It's the type of dream that turns any guy on." Hajime whispered in Satsuki's ear.

"…Okay, want to let go now?" Satsuki whispered back.

"Would you mind if I show you what happened in my dream?" Hajime replied as he started to kiss her cheek and rub his face onto her burning neck.

"YES! Stop sexually harassing me you pervert!"

"Fine, fine, sorry all right. I just thought we were having that Omg-these-two-people-have-to-get-together-or-else-I'll-die- moment

Satsuki glared at Hajime. How dare he joke with her like that! How can he expect her to just forget about what he did to her earlier that day!

Hajime wrapped his arms around Satsuki's waist and pulled her closer to him. Satsuki winced in pain. Hajime turned away quickly and had a coughing fit. Once he was done, he turned her attention back to her and placed the hand he didn't cough on her cheek.

"What's wrong, Satsuki?" Hajime mumbled.

"Nothing, let go" Satsuki snapped.

"Upset that you didn't get a Valentine's Gift? Maybe you'll find it in the garbage."

Satsuki stared at him in shock. Hajime sent her the gifts! He beat her up over that! Satsuki slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Hajime stepped back and held his red stinging cheek.

"YOU JERK!" Satsuki screamed as she ran up to him.

Hajime stepped back more but Satsuki pushed him and fell to the ground. She was in pain. All the bruises she received started to ache. Hajime walked up to her and knelt beside her. He couldn't help but chuckle. It made Satsuki burn in anger.

"You're a bad fighter," Hajime smiled.

Satsuki grabbed his shirt to pull herself up. Hajime looked deeply in her eyes and smiled again. His smiles only seem to make her even madder. Once again Satsuki slapped him. Hajime tried to get away from her but he ended up stumbling back and he fell on his back. Satsuki fell on top of him but that didn't stop her. She sat on him and slapped him across the face over and over until Hajime grabbed her wrist. He pulled her onto to him and rolled on top of her still clutching her wrist.

"What the "cough" hell is wrong with you!" Hajime yelled. His cheeks were bright red and they stung his face.

"I hate you!" Satsuki cried, her eyes burned and tears ran down the side of her face.

"…why?"

"Get off, you're… hurting me?"

"Satsuki you've been acting weird, what's going on."

"STOP! Don't hurt me again, please!"

Satsuki turned her head ways from Hajime and started to cry harder. He finally got off her, utterly confused. As soon as she felt his body weight off her, Satsuki ran to her door. Before she opened it she heard Hajime walk up to her.

"Satsuki?" Hajime called as he took another step, "Why…why are you limping?"

Satsuki opened the door and slammed it shut. She took a quick shower to wash away all the dirt, then she fell onto her pain. She was exhausted, and in pain, physical and mental.

A/N: Yea!!! I'm done, not with the story, the chapter! I should be updating chapter 4 really soon. Did you like it? I hoped you did. Confused? I would be. I would also yell at the author to get the butt up and start typing the rest. Anyway, I was too lazy to check my work again so all my future English teachers, go ahead and yell at all my careless mistakes…don't be too harsh


	4. The Second Nightmare

A/N: Hi peoples!!! How are you? I was just reading the last two chapters of a Dream Come True and…I laughed. I can't wait to update the rest of this FF. Well, I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing. Thanks so much, I really appreciate. So in this chapter, PREPARE FOR REPITIION!! I do this for a reason, you'll find out in CH 5 or something like that. Enjoy -

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Stories but if I did, I'd cut out some of the really crude jokes the English version has, really crude jokes aren't that funny, their mean.

"Where's Hajime?" Keiichirou asked.

"Who cares?" Satsuki scowled.

"He told me he was sick." Leo called.

"Oh, then he'll be in my prayers." Momoko replied.

"He told me that he might have picked up from a girl took home." Leo called. "It sounded like things were weird between them so he assumed she was on drugs or something."

"Sucks for him." Satsuki snapped and she picked up her pace; she didn't want to be bothered by them.

As usual school was boring and she failed another test that she barley studied for. Satsuki ignored everyone. They kept asking her questions like why was she limping or why did she look redder than usual. It was getting her more upset. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out, she had to get out or else she'd go crazy. She just wanted to go home.

Later on, Satsuki was packing up her bags to go home. As she packed up, Leo came in the classroom.

"Oh Satsuki," Leo called. "I found this note on my desk, here."

Satsuki scowled once again but she took it and read it:_ meet me in the school yard at 3:00_. Satsuki wanted to go home but since someone wanted to meet her, she decided to go since she had nothing better to do.

**

* * *

_Whoever wrote this note obviously can't tell time!_ Satsuki angrily thought to herself. It was already 3:30 and she was ready to go home.**

"Forget this!" Satsuki yelled as she threw the note on the ground.

Satsuki was about to head home when someone grabbed her wrist. She turned around to see who it was, only to see that it was Hajime who was glaring at her. Once again his eyes looked sharp and evil yet they had no emotion. His eyes were scaring her.

"Let…let go." Satsuki whispered.

Hajime didn't respond, he only tightened his grip and pulled her with him. Hajime dragged Satsuki toward the old school house, ignoring her protest. Satsuki struggled and struggled but she couldn't get free.

"STOP IT! LET GO OF ME!!" Satsuki cried. "Hajime! Don't do this! Please don't hurt me again! I'm sorry that I slapped you, I'm sorry! Please, Hajime, don't hurt me again."

Satsuki started to cry and she and Hajime reached the school house. He dragged behind it and froze. Satsuki was shaking in fear. They were behind the old school house. Help was out of her reach. Satsuki cried harder, they were completely alone.

Hajime faced Satsuki and gave her a smile that was filled with nothing but vice. Without warning, he struck her across the face. Satsuki feel on her knees and tried to get away but Hajime was still clutching her wrist. Hajime slapped her again and again. Finally he stopped but he threw her to the ground. Hajime kicked her in the stomach and pulled her hair, forcing her to stand on her feet. Hajime held Satsuki's arm and started to swing her around. He spun faster and faster until he finally let go. Satsuki was sent flying. She crashed into the tree; white lights lit up her world. Pain spread across her body. As she fell to the ground she tried determining whether or not anything was broken. Hajime wasn't done with her though. He grabbed a handful of hair again and dragged her away from the tree. He sat on her back and started to push her face into the dirt. He pounded her head and back as well. At last he stopped. Satsuki felt him lower himself on top of her. She was too dazed to really think about anything though. Blood was pouring out her nose and lip. Her eye felt puffy and she was in pain. Satsuki felt Hajime's hot breath on her neck; it made her skin crawl in fear. Right before she lost consciousness, she heard Hajime whisper another poem in her ear.

_**Roses are red**_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**I had to suffer **_

**_So you have to too _**

TBC

A/N: I was supposed to write more stuff for Satsuki getting beat up but I voted against it. I was feeling bad…well Hope you like it


	5. The Last Dream

A/N: hey peoples, sorry for the short chapter, this one is much longer I promise. So…uh have fun!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Stories, but if I did, I wouldn't make the subbed and dubbed versions completely different just to add humor…but I must admit, Ghost Stories makes me laugh…

"Satsuki? Oh my "cough, cough, cough," what happened to her!"

"Leo found her on the side of the street unconscious. Thank God she's still alive."

Satsuki groaned and rubbed her swollen face.

"I think she's waking up. Satsuki, don't die on us, dad and me need you."

"Um, it's dad and I"

"Who cares about grammar right now?!"

"Finally."

Satsuki felt something warm touch her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Hajime standing kneeling next her. His eyes were filled with compassion and worry but Satsuki started to cry. She pushed Hajime away and stumbled out of bed to get away. However, she ended up tripping and falling on the floor which caused even more pain. Momoko knelt next to Satsuki and hugged her. Satsuki held onto her shirt and cried harder.

"It's alright, Satsuki," Momoko whispered, "It's over, you're safe."

"I-I won't be safe," Satsuki cried, "as long as _he's_ around, I wont be safe!"

Satsuki pointed at a confused Hajime and held onto Momoko even tighter.

"Satsuki?" What did I do?" Hajime asked. "What's with the sudden hatred?"

"SHUT UP! DON'T TALK TO ME! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"Do you want to tell me what I did?"

"Oh so now you have amnesia? You forgot what you've been doing to me for the last two days!

"How will I know what you're talking about if you leave out the details?!"

"You've been hitting me! You have been abusing me ever since Valentine's Day!"

"That's…that's impossible." Hajime whispered.

"Uh Satsuki," Leo called. "That couldn't have been Hajime. He stayed at home today because he was sick."

"He could have faked it and skipped school just to-" Satsuki began.

"Uh don't you think that sounds weird?"

"Yes…no…he beat me! I know it was him! I saw him! This was the second time!"

Hajime slowly walked up to Satsuki. He was looking more shocked than she was. He knelt beside her but Satsuki turned away and held even tighter onto Momoko.

"Satsuki," Hajime whispered. "Do you really think that I'd to that…this to you?"

Satsuki turned around and looked at him. His eyes, they were filled with sympathy. He looked sorry. It made Satsuki confused.

"I-I don't know." Satsuki cried. "I don't know! Just leave me alone!

"Satsuki." Hajime began

"NO!"

"I-I'm sorry,"

"Go away!!"

"I didn't know."

"It's too late!"

"Hajime? What are you saying?" Leo asked.

Hajime didn't say anything. He got up and left. Satsuki didn't respond and looked away. Leo gave the girls a small smile and ran after Hajime.

"Would…would you like some soup?" Momoko asked.

Satsuki nodded and slowly got up. However Momoko shook her head and lead Satsuki to her bed.

"You need as much rest as you can get." Momoko smiled.

Satsuki nodded again rested on her bed. She closed her eyes though over what happened. She no longer knew what was going on. What's up with Hajime? Why is he different at times? What's going on? Satsuki must have fallen (A/N: I'll update that soon -) asleep since she felt Momoko shaking her. Momoko gave her the soup and Satsuki started to drink it.

"So, do you really think that Hajime did this to you?"

"I know what I saw," Satsuki replied. "Beside this is the second time. I'd be an idiot if I didn't know who was abusing me by now."

"It's just that…it's weird that he out of all people would hurt you like this."

"What do you mean?"

"…well remember how I told you that I was really messed up before I became a devoted Christian? Well let's just say that I went with many guys and Hajime isn't the type that would hit their girlfriend."

"We're not going out."

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that it's surprising that he would hurt you."

"Why?"

Momoko shrugged. Satsuki finished her soup and handed it to Momoko.

"Thanks," Satsuki whispered. "It was really good."

"No problem," Momoko replied. "Well, it's really late and I have to go."

"Alright, see you tomorrow. Keiichirou will lock the door."

Momoko waved and closed the door behind her. Satsuki got on her bed for a little longer. _I'm…so confused. Hajime…_

_

* * *

(A/N: ok she falls asleep after she does all her daily thing to keep her clean. So she didn't go to bed all dirty and stuff…for those who were wondering._

"_Satsuki" _

There was darkness all around her. She was glowing in her red robe again. Hajime was a couple of centimeters away from her. He took her hand and kissed it. Then he rubbed his hand on her cheek. Satsuki blushed and looked away. Hajime took Satsuki's chin and brought to his face again.

"_I love you._" Hajime whispered.

He gave her a firm kiss and pulled her on top of him. After sliding his hand over her body, he rolled on top of her.

"_I_ _want to be close to you._" Hajime whispered.

Satsuki looked away. She was completely numb. She no longer cared what happened to her. He could do it to her for all she cared. However, when she looked up at Hajime again, he gave her a smile so warm that she immediately lit up. Hajime slowly rolled off her and pulled her head into his arms. He was so warm. Satsuki couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, she cuddled up against him.

"_I love you Satsuki,"_ Hajime smiled. _"I would die for you." _

_Yeah right._ Satsuki thought

"_I've always loved you," Hajime continued. "I will always care for you. I'll always be there when you need me." _

Satsuki held onto Hajime tighter and he pulled her even closer to him.

_What's going on? _Satsuki thought._ Why I can forgive so easily? Am I in love with him? Do I love him? Do I love him? Do I love him? _

Satsuki woke up. She wasn't as sweaty as she was before but she was still burning. Satsuki walked outside hoping that she would meet Hajime again. She waited 15 minutes for him before she returned inside. Satsuki sighed and got back in her bed.

"It was just a dream." Satsuki whispered. "Those were just words that I'd just wanted to hear."

Satsuki buried her head in her pillow and started to cry. _I need you right now,_ she thought,_ but…your not here…_

_END_

A/N: that's it. isnt it so depressing? I know you're all dying to know what wrong with Hajime, so I'll tell you. HE'S ON DRUGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O.O


	6. Truth

A/N: ………hahahahahaha…………I'm shocked that you all fell for it, Hajime on drugs, COME ON PEOPLES THAT WAS A JOKE. If I really finished this FF, it would be under complete, not in progress. So yeah thanks for the reviews, you guys made me laugh. Hajime on drugs…where's the fun in that?! LOL!! So here's chapter 6!!

Now we find out **the truth…**

Disclaimer: do I have to say? I said it 5 times already…

Finally it was Friday. Satsuki was on her way to pick up Keiichirou but Hajime caught her by the wrist and stopped her. Satsuki flinched and backed away from him.

"Satsuki," Hajime mumbled. "Momoko is picking up Keiichirou. I think you should go over to Leo's house. You'll find out what's really going on.

Satsuki nodded but she still stood away from Hajime. She couldn't trust him, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Leo has to walk with us," Satsuki whispered.

"…fine" Hajime sighed.

After Leo joined them, Hajime and Satsuki headed over to Leo's apartment. When the reached there, Leo hopped on his chair and turned on his computer. Hajime walked out the door.

"Hajime?" Satsuki called. "You're…you're not staying?"

"I already know what he has to say." Hajime replied. "Last night when I left, Leo showed me that site. I'm going to go talk to Amanojaku. You know, just to see what he has to say."

Satsuki didn't respond. She walked back to Leo's room and Hajime sighed. He walked out Leo's apartment and headed over to wear Amanojaku rested.

Satsuki pulled up a chair and sat next to Leo. Leo smiled and started to surf the web.

"Got it!" Leo called. "Okay, let me just put it on full screen."

Leo clicked on an icon and soon the whole computer held a picture of a young handsome boy. Satsuki looked at him in confusion.

"Who's that?" Satsuki asked.

"This is the ghost who's haunting you." Leo replied.

"…what?"

"That's right. It's not Hajime whose been hurting you. It's him."

"But why does he look like Hajime when he hurts me!"

"…because this ghost takes the form of the one that's been deeply hurt by the one they love."

"I hurt Hajime?"

"Yeah I mean you threw his gifts in the garbage. That's pretty low, considering the fact that he really likes you."

"But what about the dreams? I'm so confused! This is too much."

Satsuki held her head and backed toward a wall. Leo left the room for a couple minutes. When he came back he had a glass of water in his hand.

"Breathe Satsuki," Leo called. "Calm down and take a deep breath."

Satsuki took a deep breath and fell on the floor, staring at the picture of the ghost. All of it was confusing. She didn't understand anything. What was this ghost trying to do?

"I still don't get it." Satsuki mumbled. "What does this one want."

"Revenge." Leo replied as he held his glasses.

"Revenge? Revenge on what?!"

"He wants revenge on the one who broke his heart to the point where he starts to hate her. That guy is the reason why you're haunted. He's the one that wants you dead."

"I'm LOST!"

Leo sighed and led Satsuki to a chair. He sat across her and took a deep breath. Satsuki was still confused. Things still didn't make any sense.

"Ok, Satsuki, I'm going to tell you the story of how it all happened. You should get what's going on after this. Ok?"

Satsuki nodded.

"Alright. On Valentine's Day, three years ago, this guy on the computer fell in love with this beautiful girl. He ended up asking her out on that day. The problem was, she wasn't interested in him and she had a boyfriend. However, she was bored so she decided to toy with his heart. She agreed to go out with him. When her boyfriend found out about her plan, he decided to take things to a higher level. When her boyfriend told her about his plans, she agreed.

Later on that day, she told the ghost to meet her near the old school house to give him a "treat." The ghost was overjoyed and he followed her. When the reached their destination the girl leaned close to him to make it seem like she was going to kiss him. At that moment her boyfriend and a bunch of other friends jumped out the bushes and attacked him. As they beat him, the girl just watched. There's even a rumor that she smiled as she watch the guys beat that kid to death. When they were done, they left him there to die.

He was found a couple hours later, but it was too late. He was already dead."

"That's horrible." Satsuki whispered. "But…what does that have to do with me?"

"Let me finish." Leo replied. "I'm not done yet.

Exactly one year later, that girl was killed three days after Valentine's Day. Here's the weird part though. Before she was killed, she kept telling her friends that that kid she randomly went out with was hurting her. This ghost was hurting her. She claimed she had dreams of him loving her but he was abused her in the daytime, sort of like you right?"

"Who said I had dreams?" Satsuki blushed.

"Anyway, on the third day she was found dead right outside the old school house. She was beaten to death. No one knows who did it though. However, he friends blamed the ghost you're dealing with. See he came back and he got his revenge on her and she died the same way he did!"

"…but does this have to do with me and Hajime?"

"…You broke Hajime's heart on Valentine's Day. You aren't the first person this has happened to. There have been many stories where girls have been attacked by the guys that like them, only the guys don't know what they're talking about."

"I'm still confused."

"This ghost takes shape of the one who had been hurt by the girl they truly love n Valentine's Day. When that happens, the ghost hurts you one day, abuses you the next day and kills you on the third day. So it's the ghost that has taken the form of Hajime and he was been the one beating you! That's why Hajime had no idea what you're talking about when you confronted him!"

"But then what about my dreams? Why do I have the dreams about him loving me?"

"Well, that's because part of the ghost, like Hajime still loves you. Since he still has feelings for you, you have those dreams. You're not the only one who has pleasured dreams though. Hajime has them too."

Satsuki burned at the thought of Hajime dreaming about her. Leo drank some water and took another deep breath. Talking like this took a lot out of him.

"So this ghost is responsible for everything?" Satsuki asked.

"Yes," Leo responded.

"So what's his name?"

"He's known as Koiharaise."

"Love revenge?"

Leo nodded and Satsuki looked at the ground. She thought about what Leo said. It was a lot to take in but it sounded true. She understood it better though. Suddenly Satsuki's eyes widened and tears started to fall down her face. The chills ran down her body and Satsuki held onto her shoulders. She could barley breath. She tried to take deep breaths but they were short and choppy.

"Satsuki!" Leo cried. "What's wrong? What's going on?!"

"Today…" Satsuki whispered. "It's the third day."

Satsuki covered her face with her hands and started to cry. Leo placed his hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort her.

"You're safe here." Leo whispered.

"He's going to kill me!" Satsuki cried. "He's going to kill me today!! I don't want to die! Don't let me die! Not by him! I know it's not Hajime but I'll still think that I'm dying by his hands!!"

Satsuki cried harder and harder and all Leo could to be stay by her side until she could calm down.

* * *

"Yo, Jaku!" Hajime called.

"Oh Hajime, good to see you again." Amanojaku called.

"I have a favor to ask."

"I have one first."

Hajime walked up to Amanojaku and sat in front of him. It was windy but it was still a beautiful day. He wondered how Satsuki was doing. He hoped that she was ok.

"What is it?" Hajime asked hoping that it wasn't too ridiculous.

"When you and Satsuki hook up, can you two entertain me?" Amanojaku asked. "It's so boring here. Why doesn't anyone do it in the fields anymore?"

"And she thinks I'm a pervert," Hajime sighed. "Whatever, can you tell me about Koiharaise? Well, how I could stop him and help put him to spiritual sleep."

"Oh yeah, him. He's a newcomer. He has those split personality problems."

"Huh?"

"Ok so one part of this ghost wants to kill the one that hurt him. You may not realize it, but part of you doesn't really mind that this ghost is haunting Satsuki. In fact, part of you likes it. I can see it Hajime. You're dark side. Part of you doesn't care what happens and you wouldn't really mind if she does die."

"No…that…it's not true!"

"But then again, the other part of you loves her. You can't stand to see her in pain. That's how Koiharaise is. Part of him wants to take revenge and the other part wants to love."

"So there are two me's walking around."

"Yep, and I suspect that he's looking for Satsuki right now. The one that's walking around is the part of you that wants revenge. He won't stop until he's killed her."

"How do I stop him?"

"The old fashion way, fist fighting! If you win she lives."

"What if I lose?"

"Then I suggest that the two of you start writing your will. Make sure you leave a lot of money for me."

"I hate you"

"Hey, whoever wins determines what would happen to Satsuki. If you lose, she dies."

"So I just fight him?"

"Yeah, oh but in order to stop him completely, Satsuki has to kiss you. You can't kiss her, nor can you tell her to kiss you. She has to make that decision on her own. Then after that you have perform a special poem."

"A _poem!!_"

Hajime made a face. He hated poetry. It was a waste of time.

"That's right." Amanojaku called.

"So what is it?" Hajime scowled.

"Hmm, I don't know? I guess you make it up."

"You're no help."

"Well whatever you do, make sure you don't lose."

Hajime nodded. He waved and started to walk over to Leo's. Hajime took out his cell phone and called Leo.

"Hey Leo," Hajime called. "I'm coming over, ok?"

"Huh?" Leo gasped.

"Oh but just incase that fake shows up, let's make a password. Hmm how about…"

"Uh Hajime…"

"Satsuki owes me a pair of underwear. It's perfect. Alright I'm coming over."

"I'm sorry!"

"Huh? For what?"

"I didn't know!"

"What are you talking about? Leo what did you do?!"

"I thought you came over…so I gave Satsuki to him."

"…"

"He looked and talked and sounded and acted just like you. He said that he was taking Satsuki somewhere safer so I gave Satsuki to him. I'm sorry."

"Leo…"

"We'll find her!"

"LEO YOU IDIOT!!!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Where did he say he was going?"

"I don't know. But try the old school house! That's where the bodies of the girls who went through this were found."

"Leo if Satsuki dies, when you get a girlfriend, I'm taking her!"

Hajime hung up the phone and sprinted toward the school house. Hajime just hoped that he wouldn't be too late.

"Satsuki," Hajime gasped. "Don't die on me. Don't die on me Satsuki!!"

TBC

A/N: See that's what was going on. Hajime on drugs, that's no fun! I like having two Hajimes as the problem better. I know it's confusing. I hope you guys get it though…sigh, I need a break. Well, I hoped you liked it!! Oh and sorry about the prank, I couldn't help it.


	7. The Last Nightmare

**A/N:** Hi my faithful and adored readers, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update…

THANKS SO MUCH!!!! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO READ ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!!! Oh so happy!! Ok here's chapter 7 ENJOY!!!!

**Note:** Peoples who read/are wondering what happened to "Fallen", I deleted it. It wasn't because I didn't like it. It's because I wouldn't finish it…anytime soon. I'll post it again…after I post the Naruto fics that have been haunting me for months -.-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Stories, you know I'm mad how the last episode is coming on this week on the anime channel, I'LL MISS YOU GHOST STORIES!!!

"Hajime?" Satsuki whispered. "Where are we going? You haven't spoken to me since we left Leo's house."

Hajime didn't say anything. Instead he tightened grip and slightly picked up his pace. Satsuki looked around and noticed that they were headed toward the old school house. Immediately Satsuki started to shiver. She was starting to doubt that the one leading her was Hajime. Her eyes widened when she realized that she couldn't tell the difference between them.

"N-no…" Satsuki whimpered.

Hajime stopped. Satsuki froze hoping that Hajime would give her a sign that it was really him. Anything would do, a warm smile, a crude joke, attempting to hit on her, anything. Hajime stared at Satsuki. His eyes were empty. Satsuki started to move back but Hajime pulled her against him. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a finger on her quivering lips.

"Shhhh, don't worry." Hajime whispered. "Once we reach the old school, we'll be safe."

"…but that's also where Koiharaise takes his victims." Satsuki shivered in his arms. "It's where he…beats them to death…"

"You don't trust me?"

"It's not that easy to see the difference."

Hajime smirked and lifted up her chin. Satsuki looked into his eyes, his beautiful brown yet empty eyes. He smiled and leaned close to her. As his lips brushed against hers Satsuki burned and realized that a ghost would never _kiss _her.

"I highly doubt a ghost will be willing to kiss you," Hajime whispered. It was like he read her mind.

At that moment, Hajime crashed his lips onto hers' and press himself against her. Satsuki wasn't suspecting any of this but she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She didn't know why, but she did anyway. Hajime deepened the kiss. Satsuki burned, but it wasn't only from embarrassment. Her lips, they felt like they were really burning. Satsuki pulled away, and looked around she realized that they were right beside the school house. How did they get there so fast? Her lips were aching from pain. Why were they hurting so much?

Hajime smiled again, only this time it looked sinister. Before Satsuki could say anything, Hajime grabbed Satsuki's shirt and threw against the ground. Satsuki cried out and scrambled to her feet. She started to run toward the woods but Hajime was on her in seconds. He pushed her onto the ground again and stepped on her back laughing. Satsuki clutched her head, telling herself how stupid she was for believing him. Koiharaise laughed even more as he started stomping on her back. Satsuki bit her lip to stop herself from giving him the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

Suddenly, her lips seemed to light on fire. Satsuki screamed as her mouth burned. Her cheeks were throbbing, blood slowly slid out the corners of her mouth. Satsuki screamed again. The pain, the pain was unbearable. What did he do? Was this why he kissed her? Was it to make her suffer even more? Tears poured out Satsuki's eyes. Finally, Koiharaise lifted his foot off her. Again, Satsuki scrambled to her feet and ran from him. She had to get away. She had to run away as soon as possible. The real Hajime, he wasn't any help. He doesn't even know where she is.

"I'll just save myself," Satsuki croaked as she ran deeper in the forest.

Her head was spinning; her world seemed to be turning upside down. It wasn't until Koiharaise had grabbed her collar, lifted her from the ground, and made a menacing laugh, when she realized that this time she wouldn't be saved. There was no one around. Koiharaise pulled Satsuki close to him.

_**Roses are red**_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**To make me happy**_

_**I have to kill you **_

"…no…No…NO! Hajime!! Don't do this please!" Satsuki started crying. She knew it wasn't Hajime who was doing this to her but, she didn't feel better at the fact that Koiharaise had taken his form. It was Hajime was killing herself.

Koiharaise dropped her on the ground. Satsuki crashed onto her back. She tried to move but pain spread across her arm. Satsuki rolled over and started to crawl away. However, Koiharaise wasn't done with her. He walked over to where she was, grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her to her feet. He took her collar and started walking forward, forcing Satsuki to walk backwards. He slammed Satsuki in a tree and jumped back. White lights popped in front of her eyes. Satsuki's back and head throbbed. Her wrist was screaming. She fought to keep her eyes open, however she was fading. Her body begged for rest. Soon Satsuki, found herself asking for unconsciousness. Her world started to get blurry.

Someone was calling her…

Satsuki struggled to keep her eyes open. Koiharaise closed his eyes and made his hand into a triangle. Red light stared to form in the middle of his hands. Satsuki looked at it and smiled to herself. _Instead of staring at that thing I should be running_ Satsuki thought as she leaned against the tree. _Oh well…it's…too late. I'm so…tired…_

"_**Die…**_" Koiharaise growled as he aimed his beam of red light.

_And bam...bull's eye_ Satsuki smiled and braced herself. Koiharaise thrusted his hands toward her and the beam of light shot out. Satsuki closed her eyes and prepared to hit. There was a loud crash. The tree that Satsuki was leaning on torn off its roots. Satsuki cried out in pain as something landed on her. She took deep breaths. It wasn't…that bad. It didn't even hurt that much, it was just her wrist that was killing her. Koiharaise snarled. Satsuki was about to move when she realized that something was breathing heavily on her. Satsuki's eyes flew open and she saw Hajime resting on her collar bone. Satsuki stared at him in shock.

"Heh, I…made it in time," Hajime smiled. "Are you alright."

"H-Hajime…" Satsuki whispered.

Hajime slowly got up and he faced Koiharaise who was still snarling at him. Satsuki's eyes widened as she saw Hajime's back. His shirt was in shreds and his back looked slightly burnt. _He…took the hit…_ Satsuki thought _He saved me…_

"Satsuki, are you alright?" Hajime called.

Satsuki couldn't speak. Not only were her lips still burning, she was took shocked to say anything. Instead she nodded. Hajime smiled.

"Just stay there, I'll take care of things." Hajime replied. "Whatever you do, don't attract attention to yourself, ok?"

Satsuki nodded again and Hajime charged toward Koiharaise. Hajime swung at him but he missed. Koiharaise dodged the attack and he kicked Hajime in the stomach. Hajime gagged and doubled-over. Koiharaise smiled and kneed Hajime. His knee caught his chin and Hajime flew backwards onto his back. Satsuki flinched. Hajime scrambled to his feet and charged again. He was successful in tackling him down to the ground. Hajime grabbed his collar and punched his face over and over. However, after five successful punches, Koiharaise caught Hajime's fist and threw dirt in his eyes. Hajime swore and started to move away from him but Koiharaise grabbed Hajime's collar and slammed his head onto Hajime's. Hajime pulled away, holding his forehead and rolled away. Hajime struggled to stay conscious. It was like someone had slammed his head into a brick wall. Hajime looked at his hands and saw that they were covered in blood. Hajime's eyes widened things weren't going well…

"_What if I lose?"_

"_Then I suggest that the two of you start writing your will. Make sure you leave a lot of money for me."_

"If I loose, he'll kill us both…" Hajime whispered.

"Hajime! NO!"

Hajime looked at Satsuki who was staring behind him in horror. Hajime looked back and Koiharaise and his eyes widened. Koiharaise was laughing and he was holding a long branch.

"Whoa…I never knew I was so brutal…" Hajime muttered as he began to back away.

Koiharaise laughed and swung. Hajime caught it and tried to pull it out of his hands. Koiharaise made a sinister smile. He stepped on Hajime's stomach and charged toward Satsuki.

"NO! Leave her alone!" Hajime shouted as he rushed to his feet to go after him.

Koiharaise continued laughing and he swung at Satsuki. Satsuki cried out and she covered her head with her arms. The branch slammed into her ribs and Satsuki crashed onto the ground, twitching in pain. Koiharaise held the branch like a spear and lifted it over his head. Hajime's eyes widened when he saw how sharp the end of the branch was. He ran over to Koiharaise and tried to take the branch away. Koiharaise snarled and tried to bite him. Hajime kicked him in his mid-section.

"If you can cheat, so can I." Hajime growled. He still felt pieces of dirt sting his eyes.

Koiharaise doubled over but he grabbed Hajime's collar.

"What!! Are you a hermaphrodite or something? You're supposed to roll over in intense pain!!" Hajime shouted in shock.

Koiharaise roared in anger and lifted Hajime off his feet. Koiharaise slammed his first onto Hajime's face and he threw him away.He slammed head first into a tree. Hajime swore and rubbed his throbbing head. He looked at his hand and once again, it was covered in blood. His version soon became blurred. Hajime stared at the sky, trying to focus. He couldn't black out, if he did, he'd never wake up again. Satsuki shook her head and ran over to him

"Hajime!" Satsuki cried as she knelt beside him.

"Satsuki…get out of here…" Hajime whispered. "He'll kill us."

"No! I'm not leaving!"

"You have to!"

"No, I'm not leaving you here!"

"Stop being stubborn and get out of here."

"I can't…I won't leave you like this!!"

Koiharaise formed his hands into a triangle again.

"Please…Satsuki, get out of here." Hajime whispered.

"No!! I refuse to leave."

"Heh, you know the "no-I-wont-leave-without-you" speech is such a cliché…"

Satsuki smiled and wiped the blood off Hajime's face.

"I know…but I don't care." Satsuki whispered.

Koiharaise thrusted his hands at them and the beam of red light shot toward them.

"Please?" Hajime asked.

Satsuki closed her eyes and rested on Hajime's chest. There was another loud crash. Satsuki's eyes widened. Her body burned her. She tried screaming but no sound came out. Her ears were ringing, her eyes were watering. Hajime hugged Satsuki tightly. Finally, it was over. The teens took deep breaths.

"Satsuki…get away from here." Hajime croaked.

"…no…I'm…staying." Satsuki gasped.

"You can't….die with me."

"Yes, I can…"

"What about you're retarded brother?"

"He's not retarded!"

"How do you think he would feel if he found out you gave your life up for me?"

Satsuki looked at him. Her eyes immediately began to water. She shook her head.

"And…and you're dad?" Hajime whispered. "He already lost his wife. It'll kill him if he lost his only daughter…"

"What about you.?" Satsuki cried. Tears were pouring rapidly down her cheeks. Hajime smiled and placed his finger on her lips.

"I…I want to tell you something." Hajime mumbled.

"Tell me when this is all over…" Satsuki whispered as she closed her eyes.

Koiharaise picked up a branch and charges at them. Satsuki leaned close to Hajime, staring into his warm brown eyes.

"Please get…out of…here…" Hajime mumbled as Satsuki brushed her lips against his.

More tears poured out of her eyes but she placed her aching lips against his. Hajime's eyes widened as Satsuki kissed him. His lips burned in pain at first but soon cooled down. Satsuki wrapped her arms around his neck. Hajime closed his eyes and kissed her back, deepening the kiss.

Koiharaise roared as he was about to stab them. He lifted the sharpened branch over his head and tried to stab Satsuki. At that moment a light blue light appeared around them. The branch shattered into pieces and Koiharaise was thrown back. Hajime pulled away and opened his eye. He saw the barrier and quickly got up. Satsuki watched as he walked up to a screaming Koiharaise. Hajime closed his eyes and tried to come up with a poem. Suddenly one seemed to come to him

_Violets are blue!  
So is the sky!  
I love this girl _

_I won't let her die!_

_Violets are blue!  
So is the sky!  
I love this girl _

_I won't let her die!_

_Violets are blue!  
So is the sky!  
I love this girl _

_I won't let her die!_

Koiharaise screamed in pain and red light shot out from all parts of his body. Hajime stepped back to where Satsuki was. Koiharaise screamed some more and soon there was a huge explosion of white light. Hajime fell to his knees and looked at Satsuki. He gave her a warm smile. His eyes were so warm.

"Satsuki," Hajime whispered as the white light started to engulf them. "I can…never hurt you…"

TBC

A/N: Ok, I post the next chapter soon. Hm, peoples…was this chapter rushed? Of it was then I'll fix it. So I hope you like it -


	8. A Day Dream

A/N: Oh my dear Lord, it's been over a year since I updated. I wonder if anyone even remembers this fanfic, lol. It's all Naruto's fault! He messed me up and school was no help either. Okay, so here's the last chapter of "A Dream Come True" yay!

She could not see the white lights, but she could feel them penetrate her eyes. It was troublesome to open them. She slightly rolled her head around and groaned.

"Satsuki?"

That voice sparked enough curiosity for her to crack open one eyelid. It was blurry, but she could see dark skin and black hair lean beside her.

"Come on, your not dead?"

Satsuki let out a small smile before she opened both eyes. Seconds later, the blurriness faded away and she could see Hajime's brown orbs gaze into her own.

"Yo," he smiled.

Satsuki closed her eyes to clear her thoughts before she sat up and held her head. She looked at him up and down before she rested against the head of the bed.

"How come you're not in a bed?" she asked.

"I'm a man," Hajime smirked. "We take the pain then move on with our lives. Hospitals are for wimps anyway."

Satsuki rolled her eyes, but gave him a small smile.

"…Koihairaise?" she whispered.

"Gone," Hajime smiled. "I took care of him. Hey Satsuki, I'm a poet, bet you didn't even know it!"

"My ears are aching."

"Hey now, don't be jealous."

Satsuki sighed.

"So…is everything going to be okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything should be fine."

"…why did he show up in the first place?"

"I…"

Hajime paused. His cheerful attitude dissolved and he exhaled deeply. He then stared at Satsuki and reached out to touch her cheek. She froze as his fingers grazed her bandage, but when she saw just how disturbed he looked, she placed her hand on top of his.

"He was me," he whispered. "I guess…he was my dark side that took action instead of just thinking about things."

"You actually thought of hitting me?!"

"I…thought of slapping you…and calling you an idiot."

"Why?"

"You threw out my gifts! They weren't exactly cheap you know."

Satsuki dropped her hand and Hajime took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you," he sighed.

"I…don't know why I did it…" Satsuki mumbled.

"You're just desperate for a boyfriend and you think that being friends with that Aya will get you one."

"What's that suppose-"

"It was stupid of you to…do something like that. I really wanted to, you know, knock some sense into you."

"I'm sorry."

Hajime sighed and dropped his hand.

"Satsuki," he whispered. "What am I going to do with you?"

Satsuki gave him an innocent smile before she touched her neck and pulled out the gold heart-shaped pendant.

"I wasn't going to throw this out," she mumbled.

"Well, at least you kept something," Hajime spoke.

"Hajime…I-"

"If your really sorry and want to make up for everything, then I know what you can do."

"What? What is it? I'll do anything!"

Hajime grinned and rested his elbow on the bed as he wrapped one arm around her waist.

"You never gave your underwear."

Satsuki punched Hajime, but it was too weak to do any real damage. Nonetheless, Hajime pulled his arm away. She crossed her arms and stubbornly turned her head away.

"Seriously though, it's me who should be asking for forgiveness," Hajime muttered.

Satsuki's eyes softened and she placed her hand on his head.

"Hajime," she whispered as she entangled her fingers in his thick hair. "I forgive you."

Hajime grasped the sheets and looked away. A couple seconds later, he sat on the bed and leaned dangerously close to her.

"You really forgive me?" he asked.

"Y-yes."

"Why?"

"…I don't know…"

Hajime smirked and pressed his forehead against her own.

"I think you do," he whispered.

"Do I really?" Satsuki asked before she closed her eyes.

"Why don't you say it?"

"I think you should."

"Ladies first, though sometimes I wonder if you are one."

"Tell me and be a man. However, I understand that that may be a bit difficult for you since you seem to be missing a key element."

Hajime pulled away and scowled at her as she laughed at her own joke.

"Be a man huh?" he suddenly smirked.

He took her chin and pulled her close to his own face.

"I say," he began, "we should make our dreams come true."

"What dreams?" she asked.

"Have you seriously forgotten already?"

"I have no-"

Satsuki paused as she recalled Hajime leaning over her and staring deep into her eyes. They were all alone, and in the dark…alone…in robes…ready to…

"M-marriage!" Satsuki blurted.

"Seriously?" Hajime whined. "You're hanging around Momoko too much."

Satsuki rolled her eyes, but did not pull away.

"…I'll wait for you though," he muttered.

He made a face, but the longer Satsuki stared at him, the softer his features became.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Great!" Hajime beamed. "Now uh, I was a bit hazy, but I think there was a little something something going on between us right before Koihairaise attacked."

The red blushed smacked her face.

"R-really?" Satsuki peeped. "I…uh, don't seem to remember."

"Mind if I try to refresh our memory?"

"I don't know, you might try to take advantage of me."

"…yeah…what's your point?"

Satsuki rolled her eyes.

"You're a pervert."

"Again, what's your point?"

His forehead was resting against hers once again.

"Why should I trust you?" she whispered.

"Why shouldn't you?" he responded.

Lips grazed one another.

"…you're not Brad Pitt though. He was supposed to be in my dream too you know."

"I'm better."

"Whatev-"

They sat there for a couple moments, both of them lost in their own little worlds. Hajime gently pulled away and stroked her cheek.

"You talk too much," he smirked.

Satsuki, slowly opened her eyes then smiled.

"I know, you pervert," she replied. "What should we tell the others?"

"The truth; I saved your butt and your just so in love with me that I had no other but to ask you out."

"You didn't ask me out. You just kissed me."

"You kissed me first."

Satsuki smiled and put one finger on the top of her lip. Hajime sighed and smiled as well before he pulled her into his arms.

"Hey," he began. "I'll take care of you from now own. You want boyfriend? Well, now you got one."

"Lucky me."

"It's no use trying to hide your excitement; you've been waiting for a _long_ time."

"Have not!"

"Liar."

"If that's the case, why didn't you make a move?"

"Uh…I'm kind of…I couldn't tell until I started to notice you."

"Notice me?!"

"Hey, hey, it's too early for fights. Let's just forgive, kiss and make out."

Satsuki rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what it is that draws me to you," she replied. "You're a jerk."

Hajime shrugged and pecked her forehead. Satsuki sighed, but cuddled up against him. She closed her eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat as his chest calmly rose and dropped. Hajime stroked her head and stared out the window. The skies were bright blue and the puffy clouds lightly flew by. It was a brisk day, but it was still nice enough to take a quick walk.

"Satsuki?"

"Hm?"

"Happy Valentine's Day."

End

A/N: Yay!! I finished it at last!! Kind of sad since this is the first fanfic I wrote. Anyway, I had fun writing this. I would also like to write more Ghost Stories fanfics. I thought of one a long time ago, but I have to see if I have the time to write it. Nowadays, it's like I have no time to write fanfics. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm grateful for all your comments. I had fun. Hope you did too. See ya!


End file.
